The Spongebob Squarepants Movie: Video Game
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (often simply called the SpongeBob Movie Game) is a video game released for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintendo Gamecube and PC. The game was released in 2004 The game is based on the first movie, which itself is based on the main show. The game was released one year after, and also plays very similarly to the video game, Battle for Bikini Bottom. Cast *Tom Kenny - , French Narrator *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Clancy Brown - *Mr. Lawrence - *Jeffrey Tambor - King Neptune *Scarlett Johansson - Princess Mindy *Fred Tatasciore - Dennis, Additional Voices *Jim Wise - SpongeBob's Singing Voice *S. Scott Bullock, Debi Mae West and Jim Ward - Additional Voices Plot Main Article: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Comsole (PS2, GCN, Xbox) The plot is very similar to the film. King Neptune's crown has been stolen by Plankton and SpongeBob and Patrick must retrieve it from where Plankton sold it to: Shell City. A few areas in the game are not seen in the film, such as where SpongeBob and Patrick must escape Gooberland (their dreams) by following the Goofy Goober in the Patty Wagon. Much of the locations in the game greatly exaggerate the film's screen time; for example, SpongeBob never had to tour "Planktopolis" in the film, but he does so in the game. And later again to the Krusty Krab 2, in the Patty Wagon (requiring several Goober Tokens to get it back as this is in their reality, not their dreams). PC The gameplay is similar to that of SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, and Employee of the Month. The game consists of 8 chapters. It mainly follows around SpongeBob and Patrick a various number of locations. It has many gameplay features that are reminiscent of point-and-click adventure games. The 8 chapters the PC version contains loosely follow the plot of the film, for example, chapter "Entrenched" does not follow the movie's plot, as well as "Pain in the Back". Game Boy Advance There are 6 worlds to progress through, plus many bonus levels. Unlike the console versions, there is no save feature; instead, players are given a variety of level passwords as they progress through the game. Versions There are four versions of the game: *The Game Boy Advance version. *The console versions on PS2, Xbox and Gamecube. *The PC version. *The PlayStation 3 Digital Download. Console Version There are 18 levels in the game that edge around the storyline of the movie. Characters Playable *'SpongeBob:' (Main Protagonist), A happy yellow sponge who fry cooks at the Krusty Krab and goes to get King Neptune's crown. His attacks are mostly distance-based. All of his moves have been copied from Battle for Bikini Bottom, but have changed their look, as all of his moves in BFBB had a bubble aesthetic. His disadvantage is that some enemies (Spinner) are resistant to his attacks. SpongeBob is also physically weaker than Patrick, so in some areas, he may need Patrick to cross. **'Attacks': ***'Karate Spin': SpongeBob's basic attack in which he uses his red karate gloves to attack. When upgraded, they become metal gloves and can reflect enemy projectiles back at them (Flinger, Popper, and Merv). They also do more damage to enemies, usually making them take one less hit to kill. Basically the Bubble Spin from BFBB. ***'Bash': SpongeBob's secondary attack in which he flies into the air and uses a red boxing glove to attack enemies directly above him (Flinger, Merv), push buttons and hit floating crates. When upgraded, it becomes a spiked metal glove that will stick to things and detonate, destroying anything in the explosion range. They also do more damage than the unupgraded variant. Available when SpongeBob has 5 Goofy Goober Tokens. Basically the Bubble Bash in BFBB. ***'Sponge Bowl': SpongeBob's third attack in which he rolls a yellow bowling ball that can press buttons, defeat enemies and destroy crates. When upgraded, it becomes a spiked bomb that can destroy nearby things and detonate destroying everything in an explosion range. Available when SpongeBob has 20 Goofy Goober Tokens. Basically the Bubble Bowl in BFBB. ***'Sonic Wave': SpongeBob's long-ranged attack in which he uses a guitar and portable amp to send a wave of energy that can be steered to press far-off buttons, and destroy distant enemies or crates. When upgraded, it becomes SpongeBob's "Goofy Goober Guitar" that sends a wave of energy that can lock on to even further targets, also doing more damage. It can only be used for six seconds and will destroy on impact. Available when SpongeBob has 40 Goofy Goober Tokens. Essentially to the Cruise Bubble in BFBB. *' ': (Deuteragonist), A happy pink starfish and best friend of SpongeBob. His attacks are primarily physical. Patrick's main disadvantage is that he is slower than SpongeBob and some enemies (Flinger, Popper, and Merv) are unaffected and harder for him to defeat. Interestingly, unlike SpongeBob, Patrick’s moveset was not simply copied from BFBB, but has been tweaked to make him much more versatile. This is most likely because you could also play as Sandy in BFBB, so they made up for that by improving and changing Patrick’s moves, one of which is actually one of Sandy’s moves from BFBB. **'Attacks': ***'Star Spin': Patrick's basic attack in which spins his arms to attack. When upgraded, it is a stronger spin that can reflect enemy projectiles, (Flinger, Popper, Merv) and do more damage to enemies. The Star Spin replaces Patrick's Belly Attack in BFBB, which only attacked in one direction. ***'Cartwheel': Patrick's new secondary attack in which he does a fast cartwheel that destroys anything in his path. It can be useful for destroying groups of enemies or making escapes. When upgraded, it resembles an orange comet with a tail and shield that destroys anything that comes too close Available when Patrick has 2 Goofy Goober Tokens. ***'Smash': Patrick's third move in which he jumps into the air and lands on his butt destroying enemies, particularly ones with defense on the sides but not from above like Spinners, breaking through floors and pressing buttons on the ground. When upgraded, he lands on his belly, stunning nearby enemies there by allowing him to pick up and throw them (When he earns the "Throw Move"), as well as doing more damage. Available when Patrick has 10 Goofy Goober Tokens. Basically his Belly Flop move in BFBB. ***'Throw Move': Patrick's long-ranged attack in which he can pick up, carry and throw crates, throw fruits, freezy fruits and stunned enemies (via his "Smash Attack") to press distant buttons, TV's (Shell City Dead Ahead), destroy enemies, and (for freezy fruits) freeze water, oil, and lava. When upgraded, he spins around, allowing him to hit even further targets and do more damage. Available when Patrick has 25 Goofy Goober Tokens. Patrick can still use the non upgraded move by tapping the button. He could do exactly the same thing in BFBB. ***'Swing': A move in which Patrick can swing from a floating block of ice with his tongue over large gaps (though it is unable to be used as an actual attack, it is still counted as one). This is what Sandy did in BFBB, who could swing from Texas Trailer Hitches with her lasso. Non-Playable *' ': A greedy but understandable crab who owns the Krusty Krab. He has a brief but major role, and is frozen by King Neptune for supposedly stealing his crown. *' ': Mr. Krabs’ nemesis, proprietor of the Chum Bucket, and the main antagonist of the game. He takes over Bikini Bottom using mind control helmets. *' ': A lazy, grumpy, octopus who is a cashier at the Krusty Krab. He was chosen over SpongeBob to be the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, and discovers Plankton's plan before anyone else does, but besides that, he has no real impact on the story. *'Dennis': The game's secondary antagonist, Dennis is a hitman hired by Plankton to kill SpongeBob and Patrick before they get the crown, who grows a personal vendetta against them after they get him stepped on by the Cyclops. He tracks them for most of the game and is the main boss of two boss levels. He is the only person in the game who is not voiced by their original actor from the movie. Dennis is voiced by Alec Baldwin in the film, and Fred Tatasciore in the game. *'King Neptune': The bald (or “thinning,” as he puts it) and somewhat cruel ruler of the sea, he is tricked by Plankton into thinking Mr. Krabs stole his crown, and is the final boss. *'Mindy': King Neptune's kind teenage daughter who helps SpongeBob and Patrick on their adventure to recover her father’s crown. *'The Cyclops': Unintentionally acting as a villain, the Cyclops who captures SpongeBob and Patrick is actually a human man wearing swimming gear who owns a seaside knick-knack shop. The only level he appears in is “Google Eyes and Smelly Knick Knacks,” where he occasionally tries to grab SpongeBob and Patrick. *'David Hasselhoff': For no particular reason, the Hoff helps SpongeBob and Patrick get back to Bikini Bottom, and he is also the boss arena for “Dennis Strikes Back!” Cameos *' ': SpongeBob's snarky pet snail who is only seen very briefly in the film, and even less in the game. *' ': A intelligent Texan squirrel who's friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. Sandy has two lines in the movie, and is only seen in the game in "Welcome to Planktopolis...Minions" running on a hamster wheel in the background. *'Mrs. Puff': A pufferfish who's always losing her temper due to SpongeBob’s terrible driving skills, who has only one line in the movie. *' ': Mr. Krabs' daughter. She has one line in the movie and is not seen in the game. *'Larry Lobster': The muscular surfer who, like Pearl, only makes a small cameo in the movie and is not seen in the game. *'Mermaid Man/Barnacle Boy': The old, heroic duo make a very small cameo as a poster in SpongeBob's house in the movie. Levels There are four types of levels: Platforming, Driving, Sliding and Bosses. Platforming levels feature "extra" sub-levels including "Floating Block Challenge", "SpongeBall Challenge", "Sonic Wave Guitar Challenge" and "Combat Arena Challenge". Driving and Sliding levels each have 3 other tasks; two time challenges and a ring challenge. The following is a list of levels within the game: *'No Cheese': The first level in the game. SpongeBob is rushing to the Krusty Krab to investigate the situation there. *'I'm Ready... Depression': Both of them hungover on ice cream, Patrick strolls through Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat in an attempt to retrieve SpongeBob so they can leave. *'Sandwich Driving 101': The beginning of SpongeBob and Patrick's journey to Shell City and the first Patty Wagon level, they drive the Patty Wagon out of Bikini Bottom. *'Three... Thousand Miles to Shell City': In a vast desert, SpongeBob must destroy Plankton's hypnotizing Radio Towers in order to prevent more fish from becoming his minions. *'Rub a Dub, Slip Slide in the Tub': The first Slide level in the game, SpongeBob and Patrick take out the last of Plankton's Radio Towers. *'Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt': Patrick must traverse through the Thug Tug Bar and obtain the key while avoiding the dangerous thugs. *'No Weenie Parking Anytime': Despite obtaining the key, the gates to the open road are locked, so SpongeBob and Patrick have to drive the Patty Wagon around the bar and obtain the five keys to unlock the gates. *'I'll Let You Pet Mr. Whiskers': In the first boss level of the game, Patrick must defeat the frog fish. *'Rock Slide': Having become men, SpongeBob and Patrick slide down the slopes of the monster trench and reach the bottom while avoiding the monsters. *'Now That We're Men': SpongeBob is challenged with traveling through the monstrous trench and getting to the other side alive. *'Shell City Dead Ahead': In a trashed area of the ocean, Patrick must destroy Plankton's hypnotizing TV's. *'Name's Dennis': The second boss level of the game, Patrick must battle (and save SpongeBob) from Dennis. *'Sundae Driving': In a surreal Goofy Goober dream world, SpongeBob and Patrick must follow Goofy Goober, who will lead the way out of Goober Land. *'Google Eyes and Smelly Knick Knacks': Having reached Shell City, SpongeBob and Patrick finally obtain King Neptune's crown. They slide on the hoses and cables of the gift shop and find a way out while avoiding the Cyclops. *'Dennis Strikes Back': SpongeBob must defeat a deformed Dennis in their final confrontation on David Hasselhoff's back. *'Welcome to Planktopolis... Minions': Having returned to Bikini Bottom thanks to the Hoff, SpongeBob and Patrick find it has been converted into Planktopolis, and SpongeBob must use his Sonic Wave Guitar to destroy three giant Plankton statues to break his control over the bucketheads. *'Drive of the Knucklehead McSpazatron': With a fully repaired Patty Wagon, SpongeBob and Patrick must drive through the dangerous streets of Planktopolis and return Neptune's crown before it's too late. *'Turn the Tables on Plankton': In the final boss level of the game, SpongeBob must use King Neptune's own trident against him to free him from Plankton's control. Bonus Levels *'Combat Arena Challenge': A giant arena of enemies being spawned by giant Plankton heads on top of Jellyfish Fields plateau. This challenge appears in four levels: "I'm Ready Depression," "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt," "Now That We're Men" and "Welcome To Planktopolis... Minions." *'Floating Block Challenge': Patrick hops across a set of blocks, trying to reach the goal. The blocks may be spinning, rotating, dissolving, bouncy, icy or spiky. This challenge appears in three levels: "Three... Thousand Miles To Shell City","Now That We're Men" and "Shell City Dead Ahead." *'SpongeBall Challenge': SpongeBob transforms into a ball to roll across a course. The obstacles can include moving blocks, windmills, tunnels, fragile boards, steam blowers and rotating panels. This challenge appears in four levels: "Three... Thousand Miles To Shell City", "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt," "Shell City Dead Ahead" and "Welcome To Planktopolis... Minions." *'Sonic Wave Guitar Challenge': SpongeBob must fly the Sonic Wave around the level through rings and secret tunnels, trying not to collide with anything. This challenge appears in three levels: "I'm Ready Depression," "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt," and "Shell City, Dead Ahead." Items *'Goofy Goober Tokens': These are the main items in the game which are needed to learn new techniques from Mindy in order to progress through the levels. The player can earn Goofy Goober Tokens by completing various tasks within the levels and some can only be accessed once SpongeBob and Patrick get certain moves. There are a total of 68 Goofy Goober Tokens in the game, and collecting them all will unlock a bonus cutscene after defeating King Neptune. Goofy Goober Tokens are extremely similar to BFBB's Golden Spatulas. *'Manliness Points': Items that take the form of dumbbells and weights, and collecting them will fill up the Manliness Meter on the upper-right corner of the screen. Once the meter reaches a certain limit, the player will be given the chance to upgrade one of SpongeBob and Patrick's health and techniques. Each Manliness Point has a different value depending on what type of dumbbell one collects. Red ones are worth 1 point, yellow ones are worth 2 points, green ones are worth 5 points, blue ones are worth 10 points, and pink ones are worth 50 points. The player can earn Manliness Points by finding them on the ground, breaking open crates, and defeating enemies. And if the player destroys multiple crates and defeat multiple enemies in a single attack, the player can earn bonus Manliness Points from smash combos. It should be noted however that the value of Manliness Points will drop overtime the longer the player stays in the same level, eventually reaching a point where crates, enemies, and combos only give out one Manliness Point each. This is to prevent excessive grinding and prompt the player to proceed to the next level at a steady pace. Manliness Points are extremely similar to BFBB's Shiny Objects. *'Treasure Chests': Items that are often hidden throughout the levels and collecting them will unlock special bonuses in the game. Ranging from artwork, soundbites, cutscenes, costumes, and special game mods. Most are found in hidden spots of the levels while some need to appear by completing a task or puzzle. There are a total of 42 Treasure Chests in the game. Treasure Chests are somewhat similar to Patrick's Socks in BFBB. It also has a few costumes. *'Crates': Breakable items that give out Manliness Points. There are five types of crates in the game, and each has a unique perk on how to deal with them. **'Plan Z Supply Crate': Wooden crates with Plankton's image on them that are often found in stack formations and are the most common type of crate out there. They are the easiest to break open. Similar to the Wooden Tiki in BFBB. **'Balloon Box': A box floating in the air on a balloon that can only be destroyed with air-based techniques like SpongeBob's Bash and Patrick's Throw. They can also be used as platforms to cross gaps. Similar to the Floating Tiki in BFBB. **'Plan Z Computer': Computers that can detect SpongeBob and Patrick's presence and disappear when they come to close, only reappearing when they back out a certain distance. They can only be destroyed be an explosion from a Thunder Barrel or long-range techniques like SpongeBob's Sponge-Bowl or Patrick's Throw. Similar to the Shhh Tiki in BFBB. However, unlike the Shhh Tiki, the computers will disappear even if SpongeBob sneaks to it. **'Thunder Barrel': Red barrels that are explosive and once touched, will detonate after a few seconds. The blast wave from the barrels will hurt the player if the player is too close to them and they will destroy any nearby crates and enemies in their vicinity. They can also set off other Thunder Barrels in a chain reaction. Similar to the Thunder Tiki in BFBB. **'Steel Safe': Very hard safes that are invulnerable to normal means of attack and can only be destroyed by an explosion from a Thunder Barrel or upgraded technique. Their durability also means that they can be used to get to higher inclines by stacking them, and they can sometimes be even more useful for carrying over obstacles than a Throw Fruit. Similar to the Stone Tiki in BFBB.﻿ Enemies As one plays the game the player will encounter different enemies which have different ways of being defeated. *'Jellyfish': Jellyfish roam many areas in the sea and can be very aggressive if provoked. They attack the player by stinging the player and are very slow, which gives one the strategy to quickly attack them before they zap the player. Jellyfish were also seen in BFBB (except the PC version). They can hurt the player too, but they aren't too common and the player doesn't get any shiny objects for defeating them. Also, there were pink jellyfish and purple jellyfish in BFBB, while only the pink ones are in this game. *'Critter': It is the same as the Jellyfish, except with a bucket helmet. *'Fogger': The Fogger is a chubby enemy that has incredibly bad breath, of which is their attack. They breathe a cloud of stink that can make you faint and must fade away before it is safe. Foggers are similar to Chomp-Bots in BFBB. *'Slammer': The Slammer is slim and armed with a hammer like tool and can perform an overhead slam attack, which can knock one out and give the player a headache upon impact, they also create a small shock wave. Slammers are similar to Ham-mers in BFBB. *'Flinger': The flinger is an enemy that floats above the ground in a safety float and is immune to spin attacks, and attacks by spitting a glob of goo that, once hit, not only hurts you and makes the ground slippery, if one is to ever dodge, it will leave a puddle that lasts for an amount of time. Of all the Bucketheads, Flinger seems to be the most stupid, due to how it behaves and attacks. Their goo can also be deflected with an upgraded spin attack. Flingers are similar to Chucks in BFBB. *'Spinner': An enemy with a guard worm that spins around to attack the player. Spinners are similar to G-Loves in BFBB. *'Turret': An enemy that hides in a barrel. If one gets close to it, it will pop out and shoot rockets at the player. Turrets are somewhat similar to Tar-tars in BFBB. *'Popper': An enemy which fires 3 blobs or 7 at a time. If one gets too close or if it is hit by projectiles, but not killed, it will burrow to a different area creating blue fogs. This enemy has a weak point. Similar to Arf in BFBB. *'Mini-Merv': An enemy that floats above you and, if one gets too close, fires a laser. Mini-Mervs are similar to Bzzt-bots and Monsoons from BFBB. The laser attack is similar to Sleepy Time's attack from BFBB, but even if SpongeBob sneaks upon it, Mervs will still attack you. *'Merv': Similar to Mini-merv, yet also shoots out rockets at the player and has more health. The laser beam on the bottom of their machine is bigger, allowing them to deflect Spongebowls, but not the explosion of an upgraded Spongebowl. Oddly enough, it appears before Mini-Merv ("Now That We're Men" Combat Arena Challenge). Similar to Slick and Sleepy Time from BFBB. *'Enemy Spawner': A machine that pops out an enemy ball that turns into enemies. Enemy Spawners are similar to Duplicatron 1000s in BFBB. Bosses *'Frog Fish' ("I'll Let You Pet Mr. Whiskers"): The first boss of the game before you head to the Trenches. After SpongeBob gets caught by the frogfish, Patrick goes out to rescue him. The frogfish will charge at Patrick, so he must dodge it and use his cartwheel to knock him off the edge. After doing it several times, it sends out its tongue which will at first slam and then do a spin attack at the player. During the process, the frogfish also spits acid bombs at you. *'Dennis' ("Name's Dennis"): The assassin hired by Plankton to stop SpongeBob and Patrick. Throughout the fight, Dennis will use SpongeBob as a hockey stick and whack old toilets (which will release a toxic gas ring if it hits the ground) at Patrick. The player must either deflect the toilets with his upgraded star spin or throw melons at him. As Dennis' health decreases, he will summon Spinners into the arena. Once he is defeated, he gets stepped on by the Cyclops. *'Deformed Dennis' ("Dennis Strikes Back!"): After SpongeBob and Patrick get King Neptune's crown and a lift from David Hasselhoff, the Cyclops’ boot returns...along with Dennis! This time, he will throw several daggers at SpongeBob. Directly approaching him doesn’t work, as he’ll just leap to a different spot. The strategy to beating him is to use the bowling attack or deflecting his daggers using an upgraded spin attack. As Dennis' health decrease, he calls in Slammers into the arena. Once he is defeated, Dennis gets hit by an oncoming boat. This is the only boss level not to take place underwater. *'Buckethead King Neptune' ("Turn the Tables on Plankton"): Being the king of the sea, King Neptune cannot be harmed by any of the player's attacks, and he will hit the player (but not damage the player) if one gets too close, or block the Sonic Wave attack with his trident. For the first round, Neptune will shoot fire at the player. During the part when he reloads his trident, hit all the tables with your karate spin. If one dodges his attacks twice without getting hit, quickly run behind the frozen Mr. Krabs. King Neptune will then shoot a laser that will reflect on all the tables and Mr. Krabs, stunning him. Once he’s stunned, hit him with the Sonic Wave. After Neptune loses a third of his health, he will fire an electric wave at the floor. Repeat the same strategy as the first round. After Neptune loses another third of his health, he will break the floor into several small platforms and call two Flingers for backup. Repeat the same strategy while dealing with the Flingers. Once he is defeated, the bucket breaks and you win the game. This is the only boss level to take place in Bikini Bottom. PlayStation 3 Version On the console version came out on the PlayStation Store as a PS2 Classic, meaning it's essentially the PS2 version upscaled to HD, but it’s a flawed port, mostly due to several technical issues: *All still images (in things such as cutscenes and the pause menu) are noticeably blurry. *While the game was upscaled to HD, the horizontal field of view hasn't been changed, so the picture is always stretched when it starts, and one will have to manually change it every time they play the game. *All cutscenes using in-game graphics have severe audio de-syncing issues, where it will start perfectly synced, but then a section of an audio clip will play twice, meaning every clip after it plays about a full second after when it should. *There is a noticeable delay between pushing a button and the character doing an action. This is because the game is recognizing the controller (a DualShock 3 or a Sixaxis) as a DualShock 2 and must translate the code, causing lag. The game was removed from the PSN Store for unknown reasons. It was most likely removed because of customers complaining about the flaws and the technical issues listed above. Game Boy Advance Version The GBA version of the game is a 2D platformer similar to the likes of Super Mario. There are six worlds, each world containing 4 levels and a boss fight. The player navigates the levels as SpongeBob and Patrick, and must traverse through each stage before time runs out. World 1: Bikini Bottom *1-1: Management Materials *1-2: Hey Chum! (A Parody Series Animated Hey Arnold!) *1-3: Not a Kid *1-4: Shell City Ahoy! *1-Boss: Thug Fish World 2: Coral Canyon *2-1: Where's the Reef? *2-2: 100 Leagues Down *2-3: Stop for a Bite *2-4: Man Babies *2-Boss: Thug Tug Thug World 3: Desert *3-1: The Long Road *3-2: On the Walk Again *3-3: Sea Cave *3-4: Yoodle-a-Sea-Doo! (A Parody Saying Yabba-Dabba-Doo! Series Animated Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones) *3-Boss: Ice Cream Monster World 4: Trench *4-1: Stairs of Fear *4-2: Trench Bottom *4-3: Stairs of Freedom *4-4: Run Men, Run! *4-Boss: Dennis World 5: Shell City *5-1: Escape! *5-2: Burn Baby Burn *5-3: Man Hands *5-4: Shiny Crown *5-Boss: Cyclops Battle World 6: Hasselhoff's Bikini *6-1: Hold the Hasselhoff *6-Boss 1: The Return of Dennis *6-2: Bottom Running *6-3: Krusty Krab I *6-4: Krusty Krab II *6-Boss 2: King Neptune's Wrath Bosses *Boat Jacker *Frog Fish Dennis *Cyclops *King Neptune PC Version Unlike the other versions of the game, the PC version has different gameplay, and less levels. It has the same gameplay as the Employee of the Month game, which is a point-and-click adventure. The game consists of 8 chapters. Also Plankton and Mindy are playable. Plankton is playable when you have to find Plan Z , and Mindy is playable in her castle in order to get out of the castle. Also secondary antagonist Dennis, didn't make any appearance in the game. Chapters *Love Thy Neighbor *Evil Under the Sea *Hit the Road *Free Mindy *Entrenched *A Pain in the Back *Shell City *Planktopolis Characters who haven't appeared in a movie, but appeared in a game *Dr. Lumbar Louie *Phone Repairman *Ranch Hand *Jester *Guitarist *Morty Reception While the PC and GBA versions were barely reviewed at all, the PS2/GC/Xbox versions have received positive to mixed reviews, all 3 receiving about 70% on GameRankings, and ranging from 73-75 on Metacritic. IGN gave the game a 7.8 saying "Instead of settling on oversimplified gameplay, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie delivers an entertaining (and oftentimes challenging) mix of platform and driving sequences. Controls feel responsive and the camera rarely hinders your view of the action." Most reviewers also complimented the fact that it was a licensed game that didn't simply exploit the license in order to sell well, which it could've easily done considering SpongeBob's popularity. Despite it's relative obscurity, the console versions of The SpongeBob Movie Game and Battle for Bikini Bottom have developed a fairly sized cult following, claiming the two games are underrated and deserve more attention. Many old fans also have fond memories of playing the games as children. The game sold well enough to achieve Greatest Hits on PS2, Platinum Hits on Xbox and Player's Choice on GameCube. Trivia *There is a glitch in the GameCube version where if one holds the X button before starting a Spongeball challenge, the sound of SpongeBob charging a Spongebowl is heard but it never ends unless you die or finish the challenge. *The menu theme from the PC version was actually used in another PC game named Age of Sail, a game released by TalonSoft in 1996. *In some of his combo moves, SpongeBob can be heard saying "SuperSponge: saving the day!" This is a reference to the Playstation 1 game SuperSponge. *The PC edition is the only version of this game told in chapters. *For some unknown reason, David Hasselhoff is never referred to by his actual name throughout the entire game; instead, bad word #11 (a reference to "Sailor Mouth") is used whenever it is uttered. This possibly might be because of royalty fees or because Nickelodeon didn't have the rights to use his name in video games. *In the PC version, the familiar looking guy (the same one from SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month) can be seen sitting at a table at the Krusty Krab and Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat. *During the fifth chapter of the PC version, trying to make SpongeBob traverse the trench too soon causes him to say, "It's too foggy to see! I could get eaten by a Grue." This is a reference to Zork I: The Great Underground Empire, a popular PC text adventure, where if one wandered into a dark location without any light source, the player would be unable to see. Shortly thereafter, text would pop up saying "You were eaten by a Grue." *In the PC version, in Squidward's house there is a chalkboard displaying his new phone number and a picture of Flats the Flounder beating up SpongeBob. *Although the game is based on the movie, the Hotel Deep Six (Chapter 5) and Dr. Louie's Office (Chapter 6) from the PC version never appear in the actual movie. *This is the second (and to date the last) time that a character has been grounded. The first time was in "Mid-Life Crustacean." The character who is grounded is Mindy. *Some scenes from the movie that are used in the game's slideshow cutscenes are different from the movie. (e.g. the slideshow cutscene where SpongeBob and Patrick meet Dennis, where it's been shortened down and Dennis' mask disappears when he is evily laughing.) Easter Eggs *An old license plate reads "HVY IRN," an acronym of "Heavy Iron," the game's developer. Also, a golf iron has "Heavy Iron" written on it. *In the level "Three... Thousand Miles to Shell City," the character that is not playing can be seen balancing on a rock, then falling off in the background. *The robots from the preceding SpongeBob game, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, make a cameo in the game as rotting junk. *In the PC version, in Squidward's house, there is a chalkboard displaying his new phone number and a picture of Flats the Flounder beating up SpongeBob from "The Bully." *In "Welcome to Planktopolis...Minions," when the player gets through the "Monument-al Destruction" task and the play are facing the lava pit, drop down to the right lower ledge and keep going right. When the player passes the corner, it will say "Heavy Iron's best times" with a leaderboard showing all the fastest racing times of the members of Heavy Iron Studios. *In "Welcome to Planktopolis... Minions," there is a part where one can see Patrick swinging and hanging on the ceiling with a bucket on his head, but the bucket isn't activated. *In PC version, when Plankton arrives in Neptune's castle, a graffiti can be seen on his left, which says "King Neptune is Baldy, I am not!" *In the level Sundae Driving inside the Gobber World building the player can see a piece concept art from Battle for Bikini Bottom. *In the level Drive of the Knucklehead-McSpazitron, when the road is blocked, Patrick will occasionally say: "Maybe we shouldn't have stopped to use our gift receipt for Deam's Little Shop of Dried Fish Flakes and Flowers." This references BFBB as SpongeBob received a gift receipt for the same store when he defeated Robo-Sandy. *In the level Three Thousand Miles to Shell City, there is a combat area in the game. The combat area has 2 spawners, 3 Krabby Patties, and a few shiny things. The player can only access this area once, after that one will no longer be able to access it again. Category:Xbox games Category:Video Games Category:Clean Up Category:Spongebob Squarepants Games Category:2004 Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Backwards Compatible Category:THQ games Category:Windows games